


Multi-Fandom Shorts and One-Shots

by Dragonshipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshipper/pseuds/Dragonshipper
Summary: Multiple fandom shorts and one-shots!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to these multifandom shorts and one-shots. I didn't have enough written of each fandom for them to have their own book. So I thought why not just make it into one book. So here I am.

Fandoms

- **Good** **Omens**

-Pirates of the Caribbean

-Marvel

-DC

-Star Trek

-Crossover of some of these.

\- Maybe some others. I have a bunch of series I'm watching. So I will add more. A fair warning a lot of these will be ships. 

No set update because my main books are my priority. 

No request. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Since I can't do them. 

**Yes, a lot of Good Omens, Ineffable Husbands.**

The title well says either Ship or Gen. Then the fandom and the rating.

Example:

Ship: Good Omens (Angst)

Or

Gen: Marvel & Dc (No ship)

Most of these are most likely a short. But I have some one-shots done too!

Wattpad Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/255292401?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=Dragonshipper9&wp_originator=4NsLiWVCEfT%2FtVFOCExU0DSMxkIQagfzIwtxGzQay2gGR7RATT7JtowD4bWevEEl2yl89XGBsCeV3ftXebYEAoxUesSW5kM6wpBDQPyeKMoSynaA36DFKaskpUEDTGmD


	2. What is the Chapter?

Ship: Marvel & DC Crossover (Crack)  
\- SuperBat & Irondad  
- **Short** ****

Ship: Good Omens (Crack)  
-Ineffable Husbands  
- **Short** ****

Ship: Good Omens (Gen)  
-Ineffable Husbands  
- **Short** ****

Ship: Good Omens (Crack)  
-Ineffable Husbands  
- **Short** ****

Ship: Marvel & DC Crossover (Crack)  
\- Ironbat  
- **Short**


	3. Ship: Marvel & DC Crossover

Ship: Superbat (Batman x Superman)  
Gen: Iron dad and Spider son

**Dad energy vs Daddy Energy**

Tony decided he could get a couple of things from Target. He shot everyone a quick text. He sent Peter one.

 **Irondad**  
I'm at Target, do you need anything?

Oh, just some PJs, I guess. If it isn't too much to ask for.

 **Irondad**  
Of course not!

Tony walked in and settled down the bags. Then he handed over some papers to Peter. "There you go, kid. Hope you enjoy them."

Peter looked at the paper in his hand. It was an airplane ownership. "Pj's as in pajamas Mr. Stark, not private jets. What the fuck!"

**~~~~**

Clark looked as they replace his mother's furniture. Now that Bruce got his house back. Of course with his money, he added some extras. Like some new dishes and a brand new tv for each room. Smiling Clark looked at Bruce.

"How did you get it back from the bank?"

"I bought the bank," Bruce smirked and Clark looked at him in shock.

~~~~

Tony walked past the front room and looked at Peter. He was frowning and looking at his phone. He looked up at Tony. "They just canceled my favorite show!"

"Which one?" Tony walked out of the room and made a couple of phone calls. 

Later Tony walked by as the news was on. Peter's eyes light up as he watched. "Oh, nevermind they are filming a new season."

But the news lady kept talking. Saying that Iron man paid NBC and the actors to keep the show going. "MR. STARK, WHAT THE FUCK-"

Tony shrugged he just wanted the kid happy. But inside it was because he saw Peter as a son. he didn't want him sad. 

~~~~

The night ended horribly some villain decided to fight in the sky. Which lead to them crashing into his apartment and trashing it. When he was done he ran into Bruce. Who offered to let him stay at his mansion for the night so he could get some sleep before work. Clark didn't argue and passed out on the king-sized bed.

The next day he went to work and after a long day. he went home to see how bad the damage was. But there wasn't any. All the stuff in his apartment was brand new. On the counter was a note 'Your welcome' -B

Clark looked at all the new stuff. He had an 85 inches tv and a highly advanced entertainment system. All his clothes were expensive designer brands. From his guess, all the stuff and the damage was way above $100,000 at the bare minimum.

~~~~

Peter was draped dramatically across the couch. Clint was passed out at his feet. "I'd die for some Dominos right now."

"yeah," Clint mumbled.

Tony grabbed his phone and made a call. But then Peter recalled the two jets he doesn't know what to do with. Or where to fucking keep them. Or how to hide them away from Aunt May because he doesn't want to get killed. "ONE PIZZA. NOT THE WHOLE ENTIRE FRANCHISE. OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING GO-"

Tony looked guilty and hung up. Clint stirred and glared at the two. "I was sleeping thank you very much for the screaming. I want pepperoni pizza. As a way of saying sorry for waking you up." Clint grumbled and cuddled back on the couch. 

Tony nodded and order a couple of pizzas for them. 

~~~~

A little time passed before Bruce saw Clark. His hair was longer and his glasses were slightly bent. His clothes were a tad bit faded as well. Bruce dragged Clark along. He got him a nice haircut. Got him a new selection of clothes. Clark tried to refuse but got nowhere, and a couple of sets of fake glasses.   
  



	4. Ship: Good Omens (Crack)

**Short**

Ship: Ineffable Husbands (Crowley x Aziraphale)

**Smart One**

"From an outside view, people think I'm the smart one in the relationship."

From the background, you could hear Crowley cussing up a storm. He was struggling to put on his skinny jeans. They were halfway up his calves. When he stumbled back and fell on the bed. There was a loud crack. He darted up and looked at what he sat on.

Crowley looked down at his broken glasses. "Fuck!"

Crowley struggled to get his jean higher and he stumbled forward and face-planted.

...

"What they fail to realize is there is no smart one in our relationship."

Then there was a beeping of a fire alarm in the kitchen. Aziraphale rushed over and pulled the toaster out of the plug. He held the toaster with two books lodged in it. After he spilled coffee on them. He decided he wanted to dry them quickly and put them in the toaster.

But Aziraphale was right. They share one brain cell and they don't use it half of the time.


	5. Ship: Good Omens (Gen)

Ship: Ineffable Husbands (Crowley x Aziraphale)  
No Warning

_Short_

**Valentines Demon**

Being a demon had many advantages. Just like now, one is coming in handy. Like temptation. But not an ordinary one. No, this one was special. Crowley snuck into the bakery with the top-secret recipe. It's one that's been hidden since it was invented. For the world's most famous and well know cakes and cookies. He tempted his way past security. When he got there he copied the recipe and took off back home.

When he got home he busted out the recipes and got to work. On an angel cake and some sugar cookies. In a few hours, Aziraphale was coming over for Valentine's day. So he got to work mixing the ingredients and putting them in the oven. Then he got to work on the rest of his surprise. He busted out his special wine for the early 1800s.

Crowley went to his room and grabbed a black shirt. Using a small miracle it now had a red heart with A+C on it. He went and grabbed his heart-shaped sunglasses. But then the oven dinged and he went to go pull them out of the oven.

He miracle some red, blue, yellow pink, and white frosting from the same bakery over. He filled the tube and started with the cookies first. He first covered the cookies in the frosting.

' _Don't fuck this up_.' With shaky hands, he started with the first one. Then he continued with the rest of the batch. When he was finished he moved to write on them with red. The cookies were covered with short writing such as

Be my Valentine

XOXO

My Angel

Kiss

Love

I❤U

Finally, he was finished with the cookies. He looked over to the clock and gasped. Aziraphale was about to show up in 5 minutes.

In a hurry, he covered the whole cake in frosting and quickly tried smoothing it out. He reached over and grabbed the white frosting and wrote Love, you Angel. Then with the pink, he started to add puffs on the edges. He was half was threw when Aziraphale walked in. His composure was slightly nervous as he played with the hem of his coat. Crowley stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um, Crowley. Can I ask you something?" Crowley nodded and turned back to the cake.

"Back in heaven, they used to tell us that demons, um... Cannot love." Aziraphale turned sadly towards Crowley. "Is that true?"

...

Crowley squeezed the frosting. "Look into my heart-shaped sunglasses and ask me that Again Angel." Crowley put his hand on his hip.

Aziraphale now took everything in. Lined on the stove were a bunch of homemade Valentine's day cookies. Frosting littered the whole kitchen. Crowley was still decorating the cake. His sweater with their initials made him giggle. Then Aziraphale smiled.

"You did this all for me?"

"Of course. I love you. Wanted to make it special. We have been daring for ten years."

"Oh, my dear I shouldn't have let them get to me." Aziraphale walked over and hugged Crowley. Then he turned over and looked at the cookies. "Can I try one?"

"Of course I made them for you, angel."Aziraphale smiled and grabbed a red cookie. He bit into it and his eyes widened. The cookie was gone in a matter of seconds.

"These are amazing." Aziraphale smiled and grabbed a couple more.

Crowley smiled. He wasn't going to reveal how he got the recipe. But in the end, it was worth it because his angel is happy.


	6. Ship: Good Omens (Crack)

Ship: Ineffable Husbands (Crowley x Aziraphale)  
 **S** **hort**

** Why Eve ate the fruit **

Crowley shattered over to Eve. His hiss drawled her attention away from the tree of forbidden fruit.

"Lisssten, can you eat one of those apples? It might inconvenience your future life. But it would give me a neat conversation opener with that angel over there."

"Oh? Which one?"

"The blonde one at the east wall. I just don't know how to approach him! I grow nervous when I see someone who's sssso beautiful."

"Yeah, seems worth it. I got you." Eve smiled at him and reached for the fruit. She took her bite and her eyes went wide. She called for Adam and he tried the fruit too. Then they had to leave.

As Eve walked out of the garden she looked out at Crowley and winked at him. Giving him silent good luck.


	7. Ship: Marvel & Dc Crossover (Gen)

Ship: Ironbat (Tony Stark x Bruce Wayne) Aka (Iron Man x Batman)  
Warning: None

** Secret Identity **

Today was a rare day when the charities pitched in and merged together. To throw one huge party to try and get donations from people that we're at the highest class.

Due to this both Bruce Wayne and Tony stark were both invited. Usually only one of the billionaires would go to certain events. Due to them bickering in the past. The last time they were together they tried to outdo each other on donations they got in each other's faces and kept trying to give the most money. The two of them were kicked out when they almost got physical. Since both always up and willing to donate their a huge about to charity.

Walking in Bruce smiled and there was a flash of lights. People squeezing in trying to take his picture. But he didn't acknowledge them this time. He had a mission. The one and only Tony Stark were there. The one man who he could consider his rival if he cared in that sense. After their last encounter, he wanted to know more about him. Their personalities were similar and they had the same temper. It was fun. But Tony Stark is now known for being the hero Iron Man. Sometimes he wished he was out to the public as well about him being Batman. But then he would have more eyes watching his every move as Tony did.

Speaking of Tony. He was now making his way through the crowd towards Bruce. Tonight he was styling. He was in a costume-made three-piece suit. It was black with a red dress shirt and a pair of sunglasses to top it all off. At least the tint was red and not black. Considering it was dark outside. Tony stood in front of him with his hand out. Cautiously he shook his hand. ' _This is new_.' "Nice to see you Tony??" 

Tony looked around before he drew closer and whispered in his ear. "Nice to see you too, Batman."

Bruce tried to keep a straight face trying not to show his shock that Tony completely threw him off.

"Don't worry Brucie. I can keep a secret..."

Tony leaned in closer. "As long as you let me drive your car. Haha."

Tony leaned forward and placed his head on Bruce's shoulder. "Just kidding."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, Stark."

With another sigh, Bruce grabbed the other man's hand and dragged him along. He stopped for a moment at the bar. Getting two drinks. He gave one to Tony and kept the other. Then continued to drag him away. In the end, the two were sitting on the bench in the very back of the garden. Where they were secluded from everyone else.

"Tell me how Tony."

Tony leaned forward and took a long sip of his drink. "Tell you what?" Tony tilted his head to the side innocently.

Bruce let out a frustrated growl. "How did you find out my secret identity?"

"I am Iron Man. Also your not the only genius in the world."

Bruce was about to say he was flattered but Tony continued.

"Just had to follow you around. It took me a while. I must admit you are good at throwing people off your tail. It was taking too long to pinpoint your location. Through your compute. You have some advanced software. I must say I am impressed with the coding you put into your system. Took me a while to find your own private service."

"What do you want now, Tony?"

"Why do you think I want something Brucie?~" Tony leaned forward and placed his drink on the ground.

"Because there has to be a reason you found out who I am. You must want something in return you won't leak out that I'm Batman."

Tony chuckled. "Not everyone is after something."

"Tony really. I-" But Bruce was cut off when a pair of lips were on his. Pulling away Tony smirked at Bruce's shock.

"It's ok. You are hot so don't bother. It will be out little secrert~" Tony winked before he grabbed his drink and stood up.

Then he made his way back inside and back to the bar for another drink.

It took a second for Bruce to blink away the shock. "What???"  
  
  


**BECAUSE** **I'M** **BATMAN**


End file.
